


Ciúmes

by MegMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Provocação, Sexo, ciume, possesividade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMorningstar/pseuds/MegMorningstar
Summary: Um Lúcifer com ciúmes de sua namorada.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ciúmes

Chloe se lembra quando fizeram sexo pela primeira vez, Lúcifer foi maravilhoso, um amante amável e a tratou com todo o amor possível, mas ela também se lembra quando ele teve que fazer uma das viagens para ver se estava tudo em ordem no Inferno. Nesse dia, Lúcifer voltou irritado e foi direto para o banho, Chloe se despiu e entrou no chuveiro junto com ele.

Lúcifer a colocou contra a parede e a fodeu ali mesmo, forte e rápido. Ele usou a voz que utiliza para mandar nos demônios e foi um amante formidável aquela noite. Depois que terminou, Lucifer pediu desculpas e apartir daquele dia ele foi suave, amável. Não que ela não gostasse, ao contrário, Chloe amava, mas ela gostaria de despertar aquele lado dele novamente.

Chloe tem inveja dos outros amantes que Lúcifer teve, provavelmente todos viram aquele lado dele ou até um pior, menos ela.

Então, Chloe tinha um plano e ele começa agora. Nesse exato momento ela está sentada em um dos bancos da Lux, um rapaz, de mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos está olhando para ela constantemente. Chloe o encara e o vê andando entre as pessoas com elegância, ele tem cabelos escuros, olhos verdes e barba rala, lindo! Mas ela prefere seu diabo, com todos os seus músculos e aqueles olhos perfeitos.

"Oi, sou Rio, posso lhe pagar uma bebida?" Clássico e básico.

"Oi, sou Chloe, pode sim, Rio", ele olha para ela com luxúria.

"Então, você é daqui?"

"Sim, nasci aqui e vivo até hoje", Chloe o responde e pega a sua bebida.

"E você?" Ele toma um gole de sua bebida.

"Sou de Londres, me mudei recentemente", Chloe pensa que isso é interessante por que no início da sua parceira com Lúcifer ela pensou que ele era de Londres.

"Hum, então, Rio, você trabalha? Estuda?"

"Me formei recentemente em advocacia", Rio se aproxima um pouco mais.

Nesse momento, Lúcifer aparece nas escadas e vê Chloe um pouco próxima de mais de um rapaz, seus olhos brilham em vermelho ao vê-la com ele. Lúcifer fica parado vendo o que mais pode acontecer.

Chloe olha para Lúcifer que está parado na escada, mas rapidamente desvia o olhar. Rio fala um pouco sobre o início de sua carreira e ela comenta que é Detetive de Homicídios, ele se interessa sobre isso e a olha com um brilho nos olhos.

Ele faz um piada péssima, mas que faz a rir bastante chamando atenção de Lúcifer que está a olhando sem parar. Rio se aproxima mais dela e coloca um dedo nos seus lábios.

Lúcifer diz para si mesmo que já chega, irá pegar sua namorada, sim, _sua namorada_ daquele pequeno mortal e a punirá por incentivar seus ciúmes. Lucifer vê aonde está a mão do rapaz, nos _seus_ lábios perfeitos, sim, lábios da _sua_ Detetive são perfeitos e _dele_. Ele desce as escadas e Chloe está com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios por ter conseguido, por dentro ela faz uma dancinha da vitória. Patético? Talvez, quem liga.

"Com licença, tenho que ter uma palavrinha, com a _minha namorada_ ", Lúcifer fala possesivamente.

"Tchau, Rio. Foi um _prazer_ conhece-lo", Lúcifer a puxa pela cintura e a leva para um canto escuro da boate, ele a coloca contra a parede e diz:

" _Prazer_? Oh, Chloe. Prazer eu terei de punir você por trazer isso atoa", Lúcifer sorri e seus olhos brilham em vermelho.

"Trazer o que atoa?" Chloe sorri sugestivamente e coloca as mãos no cabelo de seu namorado.

"Minha possesividade. Droga, Det-Chloe!"

"Hum, possesividade com o que?" Lúcifer a olha incrédulo.

"Com você! Você é _minha_! E nenhum mortal irá me tirar você!" Chloe olha para o lado e sorri mais ainda.

"Sou sua? Quem disse isso?" Ela está preparada para provoca-lo mais e mais.

"Eu disse! Você é _minha_ _!_ ", Lúcifer termina de dizer isso e bate seus lábios no dela com força, ele a beija com luxúria.

Lúcifer coloca uma mão na sua cintura e a outra desce para a sua bunda a apertando com força, Chloe agarra os cabelos dele e junta mais seus corpos. Lucifer geme e começa a beija seu pescoço e mandíbula, ele rapidamente chega na seu ouvido e sussurra: "Hoje você vai implorar por isso, aprender a não me provocar mais", Chloe o olha e vê que seus olhos estão vermelhos.

"Vamos, Lúcifer. Me mostre o que é capaz de fazer".

Ele a pega pela mão e rapidamente encontra o caminho para o elevador, antes das portas fecharem Lúcifer está a beijando novamente agarrando possesivamente sua cintura e pescoço.

Chloe geme baixinho no beijo e comemora internamente.

As portas se abrem e Lúcifer a faz colocar suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Chloe rebola e ele geme com o contato de seus sexos.

Ele a coloca no sofá e fica por cima dela. Lúcifer rasga o seu vestido e rosna ao vê-la com um pequena calcinha vermelha de renda e sem sutiã, ele ataca os seus seios lambendo e o mordendo.

Chloe geme descontroladamente e coloca suas mãos nos cabelos de Lúcifer e puxa um punhado, ele geme em seu peito e começa a descer beijos pela sua barriga até chegar ao seu sexo, ele pega sua calcinha e faz a mesma coisa que fez com o vestido, a rasga. Chloe acha isso excitante e solta um gemido ao sentir seu hálito em sua entrada molhada.

Lúcifer a provoca durante um momento, mas depois de alguns segundos lambe uma faixa larga de sua entrada molhada até seu clitóris. Chloe coloca sua mão no cabelo dele e a outra no sofá.

Ela geme e se contorce.

Lúcifer pega o ritmo e Chloe solta um grito ao sentir seu orgasmo próximo. Quando ela está prestes a gozar, Lucifer para e Chloe geme em desgosto.

"Peça e a farei gozar uma vez após outra!" Ele levanta sua cabeça e olha diretamente para seus olhos.

"Não...", Chloe se recusa a implorar por ele.

"Você pediu por isso", Lúcifer volta rapidamente ao seu sexo e a fazer gemer até sua voz ficar rouca. Ele a provoca uma vez após outra, sem deixá-la gozar. Chloe não aguenta mais e começa a implorar.

"O-ok, por favor, Lúcifer, me faça gozar, por favor", ele sorri maliciosamente e coloca novamente dois dedos dentro dela alcançando seu ponto G e lambe rapidamente seu clitóris.

Chloe chega ao seu ápice ofegando em buscar de ar. Lucifer trilha beijos até sua boca e a beija com desejo, ele chega em seu ouvido e a provoca com as palavras.

"Eu disse que teria você implorando por mim essa noite, você gosta disso não é? Meus ciúmes e minha possessão por você, meu desejo desesperado", Chloe acena com a cabeça engolindo a seco.

Lúcifer a beija novamente e com a mão direta segura seus braços acima da cabeça e com a outra desfaz seu cinto e somente o zíper de sua calça tirando o seu membro inchado e latejante. Lúcifer se agradece internamente por estar sem cueca.

Ele provoca sua entrada e Chloe ofega: "Me foda, por favo-", Lúcifer não a deixa terminar de falar e entra dentro dela com força.

"Oh!" Chloe geme e balança os quadris. Lúcifer rapidamente segura os quadris dela com ambas as mãos e a impede de continuar.

"Por favor!" Lúcifer a provoca só com a pontinha de seu membro e sorri.

"Olhe para mim, querida", Chloe abre os olhos que nem sabia que tinha os fechado. Lúcifer está com as pupilas extremamente dilatadas.

"O que você realmente deseja?" Ele decidi jogar com ela e Chloe está desesperada por algum tipo de atrito então entra no joguinho dele.

"E-Eu quero que você me foda profundamente e rapidamente, com força, por favor", Lúcifer faz o que ela pede, a fode com força e rapidez.

Chloe geme repetidamente e Lúcifer chega perto do seu ouvido gemendo, ela estremece: "Você gosta ah? Adora que eu a foda assim, você ama o Diabo dentro de você, que pecado, Detetive Decker, oh, tão bom, você irá pagar todos eles", ele bate seus quadris contra o dela rapidamente e com mais força.

"Oh, Lúcifer, me dê tudo", ela geme e se aperta ao redor dele.

"Venha, amor, goze para mim", com essas palavras, Chloe vem pela segunda vez na noite gritando o nome de Lúcifer, ele acompanha depois de mais três estocadas.

Lúcifer cai do lado dela e abraça.

"Lúcifer?"

"Sim, Detetive", ele diz baixinho no seu ouvido.

"Eu sou sua, eu te amo", Lúcifer a olha com adoração nos olhos.

"Igual como eu sou completamente seu, você é incrível Chloe Jane Decker", depois disso, ela adormece nos braços de seu diabo.

Lúcifer a limpa e a coloca suavemente na cama, ele rapidamente tira suas roupas e se limpa, um tempo depois o Diabo e sua Detetive estão dormindo com um sorriso em ambos os lábios.

" ** _Disfarço meu ciúme, engulo tuas provocações;_**  
 ** _O sangue ferve, sinto raiva,_**  
 ** _mas não crio caso, não faço cena,_**  
 ** _porque sei que no final da noite_**  
 ** _eu vou te pegar de jeito_**  
 ** _e te mostrar por que você é minha,_**  
 ** _só minha..."_**


End file.
